Louis Ortiz
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor; Stand-in |characters = Culhane; Multiple characters |image2 = Ivy Borg with Borg.jpg |caption2 = Ortiz (right) with fellow actors Ivy Borg and Patrick Barnitt |}} Louis Ortiz is an actor who worked as background actor, stand-in, and photo double on , , and and on the and between and . His only credited appearance was as "Klingon Crewman" in the Star Trek: Enterprise second season episode . He previously was contracted as stunt performer for the second season episode as one of the Borg drones. During the filming of the Star Trek: Voyager third season episode on Thursday , Ortiz went to Paramount Stage 9 for a laser scan as a "Gudge" along with Tracee Cocco and Sue Henley for the unreleased video game Star Trek: Voyager - Retribution. The name L. Ortiz seen on set artwork for the Star Trek: Enterprise episode was named after him. According to John Billingsley, on set, Ortiz was teaching actors how to move like an alien and behave like a specific species. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 2 Blu-ray special feature) He can also be seen in behind the scenes clips of the special features "O Captain! My Captain! A Profile of Scott Bakula" and "Cast Impressions: Season One" of the ENT Season 1 DVD. Ortiz played one of the Borg drones in the live-action 2004 Borg Invasion 4D-ride at the Star Trek: The Experience attraction. Many of his costumes were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including his operations division uniform as Culhane. Further auctioned items include his costumes from the episodes , , , , , , , , and , and . A Starfleet undershirt, Klingon and Xindi-Reptilian uniforms, an alien costume worn in Enterprise, and a Suliban costume were also sold off. Outside Star Trek Ortiz has started to work as an actor and model in the 1980s and made his first credited film appearance in the action comedy Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (1990, with Rick Gianasi). In 1991, he was seen in an article of the US Playboy. (November 1991, Vol. 38, Issue 11) Further acting work includes the horror comedy Class of Nuke 'Em High Part II: Subhumanoid Meltdown (1991), the fantasy comedy The Mask (1994, with Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Darga, Kevin Grevioux, Scott McElroy, Robert O'Reilly, and Jeremy Roberts), the action thriller Beyond Desire (1995, with William Bastiani), the action drama Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, David Andrews, Eugenie Bondurant, Tim de Zarn, David Lee Smith, Matt Winston, and Baron Jay), and the horror film Mirror, Mirror IV: Reflection (2000). He played Jorge in the ER episode "Luck of the Draw" (1995, with Sam Anderson and Marco Rodriguez), and the mouthless man in the Sliders episode "California Reich" (1998, with Jeremy Roberts). Other television work includes episodes of Babylon 5 (1996, with Claudia Christian, Jeff Conaway, and Bill Blair and created, executive produced, and written by J. Michael Straczynski), Murder One (1996, with Barbara Bosson, Clayton Rohner, Don Stark, Gregory Itzin, Geoffrey Blake, Don McManus, Stephen Lee, Rick Worthy, Janet MacLachlan, and Lanier Edwards), and Family Law (1999, with Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Julie Warner, Michelle Horn, Ellen Bry, Julie Cobb, and Gregg Henry). More recently, Ortiz appeared in the Are We There Yet? episode "The She Got Game Night Episode" (2011), and played the lead role in the mystery drama The Shadow Sea (2014). On this film, he also worked as producer and first assistant director. Ortiz has been married since 2013 and is the father of a daughter. Together with his family, he lives in Bangkok, Thailand. Star Trek appearances File:Culhane.jpg|Ensign Culhane Recurring character (uncredited) File:Yridian chez sandrine patron.jpg|Yridian bar patron (uncredited) File:Mokra order soldier 6.jpg|Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) File:Vidiian crewman 3.jpg|Vidiian crewman (uncredited) File:Pardshay's species Excelsior crewman, redux.jpg|[[USS Excelsior crewman 001|Alien Excelsior crewman]] (uncredited) File:Deflector dish drone 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan officer 2063.jpg|Vulcan officer (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Cardassian (uncredited) File:Sakari 3.jpg|Male Sakari (uncredited) File:Borg corpse 1, 2373.jpg|Borg corpse (uncredited) File:Mikhal bar alien 1.jpg|Bar alien (uncredited) File:Voth guard 2.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) File:Probe analyzing drone.jpg|Analyzing Borg drone (uncredited) File:Damaged borg drone 5, 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg in cargo bay 2 4.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Kradin guard 1.jpg|Kradin guard (uncredited) File:Kradin soldier 4.jpg|Kradin soldier (uncredited) File:Illusory Borg 1.jpg|Illusory Borg drone (uncredited) File:Tarlac officer 2.jpg|Tarlac officer (uncredited) File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|Conference guest (uncredited) File:Borg probe drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg Queen's drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Culhane biomimetic copy.jpg|Biomimetic copy of Culhane (uncredited) File:Queen's aide 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Holographic Vulcan 2 2377.jpg|Holographic Vulcan (uncredited) File:Benkaran prisoner 3.jpg|Benkaran prisoner (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 6.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Borg 2, Q2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Suliban medic.jpg|Suliban medic (uncredited) File:Suliban prisoner 4.jpg|Suliban prisoner (uncredited) File:Kreetassan aide 2.jpg|Kreetassan aide (uncredited) File:Vulcan medical technician 1.jpg|Vulcan medical technician (uncredited) File:DeeAhns species prisoner, Canamar.jpg|Enolian prisoner (uncredited) File:Arctic borg drone 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Klingon officer 1, 2153.jpg|Klingon warrior File:Vaankara crewmember 1.jpg|Vulcan officer (uncredited) File:Council Xindi-Reptilian, 2153.jpg|Xindi-Reptilian councilor (uncredited) File:Xanthan bazaar alien 3.jpg|Xanthan bazaar alien (uncredited http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-5.htm) File:Xindi-Arboreal technician 3.jpg|Xindi-Arboreal technician (uncredited) File:Louis Ortiz, Borg Invasion 4D.jpg|Borg drone Borg Invasion 4D (uncredited) File:Human bar patron 2, 2154.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Vulcan High Command minister 3.jpg|Vulcan High Command member (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|Vulcan officer (mirror universe) (uncredited archive footage) Recurring appearance * as Culhane ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** (biomimetic copy only) ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – stand-in for John Loprieno ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Richard Herd * ** – stand-in for Connor Trinneer ** – stand-in for Connor Trinneer ** – stand-in for Connor Trinneer and Kieran Mulroney ** – stand-in for Rene Auberjonois ** – stand-in for Joseph Will, Rudolf Martin, John Billingsley, and Scott Bakula ** – stand-in for Matt Winston (splinter unit) ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Steven Culp and utility stand-in ** – utility Xindi-Reptilian stand-in ** – stand-in for Steven Culp ** – stand-in for Steven Culp External links * * 2013 Acting demo reel at YouTube.com de:Louis Ortiz es:Louis Ortiz fr:Louis Ortiz Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Stand-ins